Daughter of a Genius and a Manic
by Doctor Wheel
Summary: Dawn Conagher is the daughter of the RED Engineer and RED Pyro. Sharp and well versed by her "uncles", watch her take on any teen's major problem in life: high school. As well as other problems that her slightly idiotic uncles so happen to cause. Rated T for violence and language.
1. Prologue

**A/N: You know the drill, readers. I only own OCs. Also, I will try and do accents in this story.**

 **Note, this will not follow any TF2 storyline if you're wondering.**

* * *

It was another day at the battlegrounds of Teufort, New Mexico. The RED and BLU mercs were clashing against each other at the notorious cliffside base, Upward.

Normally, BLU and RED would take all day before the battle was settled. Either BLU would push the payload to RED's base, or RED would stall the BLUs until time ran out. Today it was different.

Why?

The REDs were down a merc. So it was a 9 versus 8 matchup, and the BLUs were taking full advantage of that.

The missing merc in question was none other than the RED Pyro. And everyone believed something was going on with him/her/it. The mercs first took notice when he/she/it was going to see Medic more often than usual. When questioned, Pyro would mumble something before walking away. They had no luck with Medic, who outright refused to answer because of patient privacy. Then they noticed that it was harder and harder to find the firebug within the base, and lastly Pyro did not come for the past month to the battles, citing "medical reasons" as Medic explained it.

Many of the mercs were frustrated because of this. Ever since Pyro stopped coming with the REDs, they've been on a constant losing streak. Without their Pyro, the BLU Spy went rampant and became a major problem for the RED team. Besides that, the other problem was the rockets and grenades that no one but Pyro could stop. What could cause their manic of a person, (was it even a person?), to stop coming to battles?

There were only two people that knew why Pyro was acting like this. The first is Medic, obviously, and the second is Engineer.

Now why would the Texan of all people know why?

It could be since those two were like bread and butter. Pyro kept Spies and explosives away from Engi's nest, while Engi kept Pyro's health and ammo supplies full, and it seemed that only Engi could understand what Pyro was mumbling about. So one can conclude that the two know each other better than Heavy with his guns.

Anyways, we should head back to the battle.

"Why is that cart not stopping?" Soldier said as he rocketjumped out of RED's last spawn. The BLUs pushed the payload to the last checkpoint in record time, and now the REDs were struggling to hold the last point for eight grueling minutes.

"We must stop little cart!" Heavy shouted as he ran out with Medic in tow.

"Ach, was ist los?" the German muttered.

Engi set his sentry up again on the RED battlements after his last one was blown to smithereens by the BLU Demoman. "C'mon boys, let's hold this point!" he said.

"I think not," BLU Spy said as he uncloaked behind the Texan. "Your mumbling abomination won't save you now,"

"I'm gonna lay you out!" Engi shouted as he swung his wrench at the Frenchman.

BLU Spy dodged every swing that the Texan threw at him before finding an opening. He stuck his knife right into Engi's back. "After you," the Spy said as Engi fell to the ground, lifeless.

It did not take long for BLU to decimate RED's defenses, and a minute later they successfully pushed the payload into the pit. It beeped as it fell before exploding into a large fireball.

* * *

The ride back to RED HQ was extremely unpleasant. Everyone voiced their complaints at their missing teammate.

"I will not tolerate losing another battle to these non-American BLUs!" Soldier said in his not-inside voice. "I will drag the firebug into battle with my own two hands if I have to!"

"For once I'm agreeing with ze Soldier," Spy said. "We cannot keep losing these battles because of our missing teamate,"

"Yeah!" Demo said. "Gonna kill you and I'll keep killing you and I never 'cause your gonna be dead and I'm gonna kill you..." he slumped out of his seat and onto the floor.

"What's wrong with Mumbles anyways, doc?" Scout asked.

Medic pushed his glasses up. "Look for the hundredth time Scout, I cannot reveal patient information, dummkopf," he said.

"Look here Sally," Soldier said as he got into the German's face. "We are losing because of Smokey here, and I hate losing,"

Engi sat quietly while the others argued. He felt slightly guilty for not telling the other guys the truth, but he was afraid what their reaction may be.

"Yo hardhat," Engi turned back to see Scout leaning over the back of his seat. "You know what happened to Mumbles?"

Before he could respond, Scout said, "I know, I know. You're wondering why I'm asking you," the Bostonian said. "It's because you two are like buddies, you get along with him and he gets along with you pretty well,"

"Scout," Engi said. "Just because ah get along with Pyro well doesn't mean ah know what's wrong with him right now,"

"But you gotta know something! Doc here isn't going to spill the beans to us, and I think Soldier is going to strangle doc sooner or later,"

"Ah'm sorry Scout, but ah don't know," Engi said with a huff.

The van pulled up to RED HQ and everyone got off, except for Demo, who was still passed out on the ground.

Engi made his way into the base. He made his way to Pyro's room and knocked. "Pyro, it's me," he said as he did so.

No answer.

 _"Typical,"_ Engi thought. He looked to make sure no one was around before entering.

Pyro's room wasn't different than any of the other mercs room. It had a bed, dresser, and closet- average room furniture. Sitting on the bed was a woman with short, black hair tied in a ponytail. She was wearing a loose fitting white shirt and gray sweatpants. However what stood out the most was that she was pregnant, eight months at most. She looked up from her coloring book.

"Lost again?" she said.

"Yup," Engi said as he sat down beside her. "They're getting pretty worked up because you're not there to help,"

She sighed as she put down the crayon. "I knew we should've told them already," she said. "What are we going to do Dell?"

"Ah dunno, Wyren," he said. "Ah don't know,"

It was two years since Engi found out that Pyro was a woman and not a man. It was purely an accident as well. It was mail day and Pyro had not come for his/her/its mail, a box of some sorts. Engi took it upon himself to take the box to Pyro's room, when he made the discovery as he entered. She was in the iconic red suit with the unusual shaped gas mask on her belt, and was playing with a lighter.

At first, Pyro was annoyed at the fact that another man discovered her gender, but eventually she warmed up to him, and well...you get the idea.

Engi snapped out of thought when heard Pyro scream. He turned to find the pyrotechnic doubled over in pain. "W-w-what's wrong?" Engi stammered.

"Just. Get. Medic," she said. "I think..."

Engi didn't need to hear any more. He raced out of the room, but slowed to a walk. He didn't want to attract any unwanted attention, but then again...

"Listen here doctor..." Soldier said.

 _"Oh great..."_ Engi thought as he found Medic. The ex-doctor was being questioned by some of the RED mercs, namely Soldier, Sniper, and Spy.

"I want a legitimate reason why Pyro is not on the battlefield, I will not take anymore of this "medical reasons" bullshit anymore!" he said.

"Soldier..." Medic tried to say.

"Soldier's right doc," Sniper said. "We need Pyro back or else that bloody spook is gonna run over us all day,"

Engi tapped Medic's shoulder. "Vhat is it Engineer?" he said. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Wait a second," Soldier said. "Greasemonkey!"

"Not now Soldier,"

"I've seen you and Pyro with each other. I never see you without him. You should know what is happening to him!" the patriot deduced.

"Soldier just because Engineer works closely with Pyro doesn't mean he knows everything about him," Spy said.

Soldier ignored Spy's response and turned back to the Texan. "Look here..." he noticed that Engi was talking to Medic. "Are you even listening to me?"

"VHAT!" Medic shouted. "Impossible!"

"You're surprised? You're the doctor for heaven's sake!" Engi said back. "You should know this!"

"I know but vhy now?"

"I don't know, I'm not a doctor!" Engi replied.

Medic calmed down a little before composing himself. "Vhere is she?"

"In her room,"

Medic hurried to the room. Engi was about to follow when Sniper put his hand on the Texan's shoulder stopping him. "What is it Sniper?"

"Answers mate," the Australian replied. "Now spit it out, you two know something we don't,"

Engi sighed and took off his hardhat. "Y'all know why Pyro's acting funny lately?" he asked the three.

The three shook their heads.

"Well, for one, Pyro is not a "he". It's a "she"." he said slowly. "Two...she's pregnant,"

The four stood in silence.

"Wait what?" Soldier asked in confusion. "We have a woman on the team?"

"More importantly, who's the father?" Sniper asked.

Engi raised an eyebrow as if saying "really?".

"No," Spy said as his cigarette dropped from his mouth. "How long were you keeping this from us?"

"At first only Medic knew," Engi said. "I only discovered her true identity two years ago..."

"But why were you and Medic keeping this from us?" Sniper asked.

Engi shrugged his shoulder. "I guess...she didn't want to get kicked out because she's a woman, considering everyone else here is a man," he turned away from the three. "Now if would excuse me..."

The three stood in silence as they watched the Texan disappear from their sight.

"So I lost to a girl when I arm wrestled Pyro," Soldier said. "Dammit!"

* * *

Engi hurried his way to the Med-Bay. He put his hand on the door only to have it open from the inside.

"Oh, I vas about to get you," Medic said as he adjusted his glasses.

"How's she doc?"

"She's fine," the German said. "Delivering vas easier than I've expected," he went back in and motioned for Engi to follow.

The two made their way to the bed Pyro was in. She was cradling the baby in a bundle of blankets.

"Now you two have fun," Medic said. "I'll be in my office," he said as he left.

The two watched as Medic left. Engi turned to Pyro, "So a boy or girl?" he asked.

"Girl," Pyro responded.

Engi pushed the blankets aside to see the child's face. She was fast asleep in the web of blankets.

"What are we going to name her?"

"Dawn," Pyro said. "She reminds me of the sun coming up every morning,"

"Dawn...that's a nice name,"

* * *

 **A/N: And done. God this was hard to write, hopefully the next chapters will be easier.**

 **Till next time,**

 **-D.W**


	2. Chapter 1: Dawn Conagher

**A/N: Ditto.**

 **Notice: Right now something is glitching the review section of this story, so I can't read reviews. (i.e it shows that there are two reviews but when I view them it says there's no reviews) If you want a question answered about this story just P.M me. I'll update you when the reviews are readable again.**

* * *

 **Fifteen years later**

(Unknown POV)

"WAKE UP MAGGOTS! SLEEPING WILL NOT ACCOMPLISH ANYTHING!"

I groaned as I rolled over and pressed my head into the pillow even further. Of all days, why does Soldier have to get us up so early on a Saturday? Doesn't make any sense whatsoever.

"Yo buckethead! Shut up!" I heard Scout yell.

"Come here and say that to my face Private Twinkletoes!"

"Oh sure I will, after you drop dead and gimme twenty!"

The bantering went on for what seemed to be an eternity. I decided to cut my losses and abandon all attempts to fall back asleep. I pulled my charcoal black hair out of my face with my right hand while simultaneously rubbing the sleep out of my eyes with my left.

I should introduce myself shouldn't I? Name's Dawn Conagher, I'm fifteen years old, around five foot seven, and one hundred and fifty three pounds. I have brown eyes, hair as black as charcoal, and slightly tanned skin.

Now I so happen to be the daughter two very dangerous people, who also happen to work with very dangerous people.

To put it simply, they're both mercenaries, ok?

My father is Dell Conagher. A Texan who so happen to be versed not only as a roughneck, but a science major. Don't believe me? Maybe his eleven science PhDs would take away any doubt. Still have doubt? Then look no further to his creations; namely his Sentry Gun, Dispenser, and Teleporter.

My mother is Wyren. That's all. I don't know her last name, hence why my last name's Coagher. Heck, I don't even think my dad knows her last name either. Anyways, like her last name, I really don't much about her, other than the fact she can kill really, really well. Oh and she likes fire, heck, if fire could become a physical entity, that would be my brother.

So my parents work for a company called Reliable Excavations and Demolitions, or RED. Now why would mercs be working for such a company? Well, from what I've heard, my parent's boss wants land that is also wanted by his brother, who just so happen to have the same amount of mercs as well, and work for a company called Builders League United, or BLU.

Oh and did I mention that they've been fighting for over a century now?

Each side hired nine mercenaries, all with a particular set of skills that make them unique. I don't know their real names, but I know their classnames. They go as: Scout, Soldier, Pyro, Demoman, Heavy, Engineer, Medic, Sniper, and Spy. My parents are, as you may have guessed, the Engineer and Pyro.

But enough about that, that's my parent's business. More about me.

First, don't think for a second that I'm fat because of my weight. Nope. I'm just a bit more muscular than what most people my age are. It's not really defined, but trust me, it's there. (I can thank Mr. Drill Sargent/Mr. Loudmouth Number Two) It also doesn't help my weight when my curves 'ahem' have a little bit more padding than their supposed to.

Secondly, I think I've inherited my father's smarts. I was homeschooled my entire life by my parents along with the help of my "uncles". My father helped me with Mathematics, Demo with Chemistry, Heavy and Spy with Foreign Language and Literature, Sniper and Medic with Biology, my mom and Soldier with U.S History, and Scout with Physical Education. Let me just say, whatever information they stuffed in my brain, I got it down, except for Russian and French, still a little rusty.

Now that was I doing before I started ranting? Oh yeah, getting ready.

I got out of my sleep clothes (white shirt, gray boxers) and put on what I usually wear (red shirt under a brown vest, khaki shorts, and ankle-length black socks with brown shoes). I put my hair into a ponytail, grabbed and plopped a white Stetson that was sitting on top of my drawer on my head. The hat was a gift from my dad on my fourteenth birthday. I quickly made my bed (Soldier's a neat-freak), and left my room.

Walking out into the hallway, I saw no one other than my parent's suit-wearing co-worker, Spy. Spy was one of my uncles that I liked the least. It doesn't have to do with the fact that both of my parents hate Spies (I still like him), the reason why I don't like him is because of the vibe he gives out. Something about him makes me feel uncomfortable, I just can't put my finger on it.

"Let me guess..." he said. "Those imbeciles woke you up?"

I nodded.

He took a drag from his cigarette. "I swear someone's going to kill them one day because of that," and with that he vanished.

I heard his footsteps as he walked away, and I continued walking until I arrived at the living room. It was a large room with green carpeting, two chairs, one couch, a T.V, a coffee table, and a bookcase. Sniper and Heavy were sitting on the couch, with the former reading the newspaper and the latter reading a book in Russian.

"Hi Sniper, Hi Heavy," I said to the two.

The Russian grunted in response while Sniper used words. "Morning sheila," he said as he continued to read.

"So who's making breakfast?" I asked, pointing to the activity in the kitchen.

"Soldier," he replied. "Your pop is already on his way to town to buy new pots and utensils, as well as more food,"

What Sniper means (to put it nicely) is that Soldier cooks bad. Bad as in bad bad. Whenever he cooks, the end product is basically inedible. One time, it melted _through_ my plate and the floor.

Yeah, it's that bad.

Yet he still cooks for us, even though we've banned him from the kitchen altogether.

"I'm gonna make sure he doesn't make something radioactive, again," I said as I headed over to the kitchen. I poked my head into the kitchen to find the patriot stirring something in a pot. "Soldier, what did we tell you about cooking?"

He turned to me. "Oh hello Dawn," he said. "No one has to fear my cooking again, I have successfully trained myself to cook better," he showed me the piles of cookbooks that were on the kitchen counter. "I worked night and day to perfect the art of cooking,"

"What are you making?"

"Oatmeal,"

I looked into the pot to find oatmeal, at least I think it was. It wasn't green colored or anything, it looked like normal oatmeal, but, as I've learned, looks can be deceiving.

"I followed the exact instructions on the box!" he continued as he showed me the box. "See?"

Well, if he DID follow the instructions nothing should be wrong with the oatmeal, right?

Wrong.

When I looked at the oatmeal again, it jumped out of the pot.

Yes... _jumped_.

"The fuck?" I yelled as it made it's way across the floor. I swear it turned around and hissed at me.

Soldier was equally as dumbfounded. "Merasmus, get your spectral ass out here!" he said as he watched the creature.

Just then Scout walked into the kitchen. He barely got to say anything when the oatmeal creature jumped and latched itself onto his face.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" he screamed as he tried to pry the thing off his face.

"I'll get the others," I said. "Can you help Scout, Soldier?"

"Yes ma'am!" he said. "ATTACK!"

I snickered to myself as I saw Soldier smack the crap out of the oatmeal creature with a spatula, what Soldier didn't know, or did know, he was also hitting Scout as well.

In the time it took to remove the creature, dad came back from town. He found us burning the creature with mom's flamethrower.

He never questioned what happened, and decided to make breakfast himself.

Eggs and bacon. Yum.

* * *

(Third-person POV)

After breakfast, the merc went off their separate ways, with Dawn following Scout to the shooting range.

Engi volunteered to clean the dishes, as he did Pyro came up beside him. She wrapped her hands around him.

"Soldier cooking again?" he asked her.

"Uh huh," she said. "Dawn says he followed the instructions exactly, yet he still messed it up somehow,"

Engi chuckled. "If only his cooking was just as good as his fighting,"

"We can't have everything work out can't we?" Pyro said, before sighing. "Engi, I'm worried about Dawn,"

He turned to her. "What yah worrying about?"

"I don't think she's spending enough time with kids her age," she replied. "There's nothing wrong with her spending time with the others, it's just..."

"We can send her to the high school in town,"

"But that's what I'm worrying about, Dell. She's been in the base for fifteen years without any contact with people her age...I don't know if she could adjust to such an environment,"

"Wyren," Engi wrapped an arm around Pyro. "Dawn's a strong girl, like you. If she can handle the stuff the guys put up with her I'm sure she can handle high school,"

She let out another sigh. "I hope so..."

"Engineer? Pyro?" the two turned around to find Medic. "Oh zere you are,"

"What is it doc?" Engi asked.

"Somevan at zhe door vants to speak with you two,"

"Is it someone we know?"

"No, he says he's with Child Protection Services..."

* * *

"Mr. Conagher," a man wearing a navy blue suit and black tie. "How long has your daughter been living here?"

"Fifteen years," Engi said.

"Has she been going to school?"

"Homeschooled,"

"Really? I doubt that mercs like you know anything other than killing,"

"Watch it _pal_ ," Pyro growled. "Just because you work for the government doesn't mean I can't kick your ass,"

The worker ignored the threat. "So what have you've been teaching her?"

"Ah've taught her Algebra, Geometry, Trigonometry, Calculus and some Physics, Pyro and Soldier, some U.S history, Heavy and Spy with Literature and Foreign Language, Medic and Sniper with Biology, Demo with Chemistry, and Scout with Physical Education,"

"That's some advanced stuff for someone her age,"

"Ah have eleven PhDs in science, and excelled in school while working for hours at end at the local oilfield back in Texas. If I can do it, then she can,"

The man scribbled some notes down. "Any accidents?"

"Nope,"

"You sure?"

"Yup, she stays at the base whenever we go to work, and she's been taught gun safety, if you're wondering," Engi said.

The worker wrote some more. "Did she have any interactions with children her age?"

"No,"

"Why not?"

"She interacts quite well with my co-workers, she almost sees them as family,"

"Mr. Conagher, do you understand the psychological effects on children who don't interact with children her age?"

Engi nodded. "Dawn showed no signs of any of those effects though,"

"Are you sure?"

Engi stayed silent. This was one question he truly did not know.

The worker put away his pen. "I'd suggest that you should send her to your local high school, that would be the easiest solution. I'll check back tomorrow for your answer, if not then we'll have to take action," he got up. "Goodbye,"

Engi rubbed his hands against his face. How the heck was he going to break this to Dawn?

* * *

(Dawn's POV)

"Hey not bad," Scout said as he looked over the target I shot up. All of the shots were dead center in the head of a cardboard cutout of Soldier. "You're good,"

"Thanks," I said as I put the pistol down on the table. "You're not a bad shot either," I pointed to his target.

"Not as good as you are," he said as he nudged me a bit. "Yo hardhat! Dawn's a natural,"

I turned to find my dad walking into the range. I cracked a smile as I run to him and gave him a hug. "Hi dad!" I said.

"Hey there sweetheart," he said. "Um Scout can you go? Father-daughter stuff,"

"Yeah! See yah D!" Scout ran out of the range.

I waved to Scout as he left. I turned back to my dad who motioned me to sit on a chair. I took the seat to the left while he took the one to the right. "So whattya want to talk about?" I asked him.

He left out a slow breath and started to fiddle this thumbs. My smile slightly faded, dad always did this when he was nervous. "Something wrong dad?"

He let out a sigh. "Sorta...CPS came..."

"WHAT!" I shouted. "There're not taking me away from you guys right?" I've heard of the CPS before, overheard my parents mention them sometimes.

"No, unless we don't comply with their orders,"

"What do we have to do?"

"Send you to Teufort High,"

* * *

 **A/N: Ta-da! Chapter 1 is done.**

 **See y'all later,**

 **-D.W**


	3. Chapter 2: First Day pt 1

**A/N: Ditto. Reviews are working again, so yeah.**

 **Note: If you followed the lore of TF2, you would know that the water of Teufort is contaminated with lead. So everyone in the town, but the TF team sans Soldier, were complete idiots. In this story, the water is NOT contaminated with lead, so people are not going to be idiots. Just a FYI.**

* * *

(Dawn's POV)

"Why do I have to go there?" I asked. "Didn't you provide everything for me here?"

Dad nodded. "The worker says you have to be around children your age sweetheart," he said. "Ah even said you're fine without the company of others your age,"

"That's the fucking reason?" I yelled. "That is the most bullshit, fucking reason for taking me away,"

Dad sighed. "Ah'm not happy about it either, nor is your mother. But this is out of my control, and ah doubt Ms. Pauling or the Administrator can do anything either,"

You could tell that I was not happy with this, but the worker has a point. It was getting boring around here with the guys, and there's not much I can relate to them to me considering the age difference as well as the gender difference. Maybe it would be a nice change of pace if I went to a different type of environment and spend time people my age.

Though I hope I can actually fit in with the others. Being raised with a bunch of mercs can make someone develop some bad habits. Some examples include my obvious sailor mouth, and the tendency to hit first, ask questions later. (I once knocked out Scout with a right hook, FYI)

"Then again, Ms. Pauling may be able to do-"

"I'll go," I said.

"What?"

"Just send me to the school,"

"Why the sudden change in attitude?"

"I don't want things to get more complicated then they're already are. Besides it's not like you're sending me away forever," I explained. "If I survived fifteen years here, I'm pretty sure I can survive three years there,"

He chuckled. "Always stepping up to the challenge, just like your mother," he said as he wrapped an arm around me and kissed me on my head. "That's my girl,"

I blushed a little. "Daaaaaad..." I whined.

* * *

Eventually Sunday night rolled around, and Mom was helping me pack for the next day. Turns out CPS wants me to go to school ASAP.

"Pens, pencils, erasers, _crayons_..." she held up the box of colored wax for me to see.

"Mom, I don't need crayons for high school,"

"Hey, you never know,"

The bag I was taking was a brown colored backpack with two pockets, the main one and a smaller one, which are secured with leather straps. On the front pocket has my dad's class emblem, a wrench.

"I think we've got everything," I said as I closed the backpack. I looked over to Mom, who was trying really hard not to cry.

"My little firefly is going to school," she said, sniffling. My mom is extremely emotional and is especially moody, one moment she's happy as a pig in slop and the next she's madder than an erupting volcano.

"Mom, it's ok," I said. "It's not like I'm going away forever,"

"I know," she said. "I just don't want something bad to happen to you,"

"I'll be fine, Mom. I'm not a kid anymore,"

"But you're still a kid in my eyes," she said. "As well as Mr. Balloonicorn's eyes as well,"

Sometimes Mom goes a little cuckoo, just ignore her when she starts saying things that doesn't make sense, it's not worth your sanity.

 **The next day**

I awoke to Soldier's shouting yet again. Who needs alarm clocks when you have someone that can yell louder than a megaphone? I looked at the clock on my nightstand.

6:30 A.M

I quickly got ready, from what my dad said, school starts like at eight and its a hour drive to town. I grabbed my bag and hurried to the kitchen. Dad was already there, he was sitting at the table reading a newspaper.

"Morning, sugar," he said as he pushed a plate of pancakes to me. "Ready for school?"

"Yup," I said.

We sat in silence as I ate my pancakes.

"You should try and make some friends there," he said. "Or at least find a group to hang out with,"

"Why?" I said with my mouth full.

"Welp, when ah first came here, no one here liked each other, but it turns out, as time went on, we needed each other to stay alive on the battlefield." he explained. "The same goes for you, friends will at least help you out when you're down, and you return the favor by helping them when they're down,"

This is why I like my dad. His advice can be very useful sometimes, you should take anything he says, I guarantee that it will work.

As I finished my breakfast, some of the other mercs came in and said their goodbyes.

"Have a nice day, sheila," Sniper said as he tipped his hat. "Don't sweat it,"

"Have good trip," Heavy said.

The last person to say goodbye was Mom. She gave me a tearful hug and kiss. "Have a wonderful day at school, honey," she said.

"I will Mom," I said back to her.

After I was able to wrestle out of Mom's bear hug, I followed Dad to the garage. We got into his truck, and made our way to town.

* * *

(Third-person POV)

Teufort High was like any other high school in the nation. It had its fair share of ups and downs like any high school. Nothing was out of the ordinary with this high school. The school campus was quite large, it had its own baseball and football fields, and the campus had a surprising amount of grass for a desert school. The school was entirely one storied, but when you look at it from the front, one can mistake it for being a two-storied building.

Engineer pulled up in front of the school. "Bye Dad!" Dawn said as she got out of the truck.

Engi cracked a smile and waved back before driving off.

Dawn watched him drive off before turning back to face the school. She took a deep breath as she looked at it. Scattered around the front of the school, were students were milling around outside, waiting for classes to start.

 _"Here goes nothing,"_ she thought as she took at step forward.

She only took a few step forward when someone in to her from behind.

"Are you ok?" she asked the girl that ran into her and helped her up. She was shorter than Dawn, about two or three inches shorter, had short, almost tomboyish, hazel brown hair, and wore a navy blue shirt with jeans.

"Yah, whatever," the girl said before running off towards the entrance.

"You're welcome..." she mumbled. "Rude,"

She continued her walk towards the doors, and entered the school.

Only to have someone else run into her...again.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" said the girl that ran into Dawn. She was around the same height, had extremely poofy and long golden brown hair, and was wearing a purple long-sleeved shirt and a gray skirt. "Are you ok?" she asked.

"I'm fine," Dawn said. "You weren't the first person to bump into me,"

"Let me guess, was it Tess?"

"Who?"

The girl blinked. "You're new here right?"

Dawn nodded.

"Oh! You must be the new student I've heard about!" she said. "Name's Linda, what's yours?"

"Dawn, how do you know I'm new here?"

"Teufort's a small town, and generally almost anyone who grows up here goes here, so its not hard to spot someone new,"

Dawn said nothing at the irony of the situation. "So who is Tess?" she asked instead.

"Short girl, tomboyish hair, has a stone cold personality..."

"Yup, that was her,"

"Hmm figures,"

"How do you know her?"

"We're friends, come I'll show you where the principle's office is,"

* * *

 **A/N: Short chapter...derp.**

 **Till next time,**

 **-D.W**


	4. Chapter 3: First Day pt 2

**A/N: Oi, my procrastination levels have been too high. Time to bring them back down, hope y'all had wonderful holidays. And Ditto.**

* * *

 **(Dawn's POV)**

I followed Linda down the hall towards the principle's office. She seemed to be a nice person, outgoing but not to the point where it's obnoxious. She almost has the same personality of my mom, minus the hallucinations and the tendency to kill anything colored blue.

Normally I not the one for attention, but that was a bit different today. I think it partly my attire, but I think it was mostly my physical appearance. (I don't hate my curves, I just hate the attention I get from them)

"Not an attention seeker, huh?" Linda asked, obviously noticing my discomfort at the stares and occasional catcalls.

"You can say that again," I replied as I pulled my hat down over my eyes.

"Don't worry about it, all the new kids get the attention for the first couple of days," she said. "Trust me, I can tell,"

As we walked a little further, we noticed that there was a group of students gathered together off to the side of the hallway. There was about three or four of them, but one of person did not look like a part of the others.

While the others looked athletic, the other kid in question did not. He wasn't fat or anything, he was skinny, brown hair, simple green shirt with jeans, sneakers. Just another ordinary kid.

I dunno about you, but I know something's not right here.

My suspicions were confirmed when one of them slammed a fist against the locker, causing the poor thing to jump.

"Lin, I think something's up over there," I said to her as I pointed to the group.

"Hm? Oh...just ignore and don't stare,"

"But that kid over there is going to get pounded,"

"Trust me, DON'T,"

"Why not?"

"I keep forgetting you're new here," she leaned closer. "That's John Logan, not the person you want to mess with. A very merciless bully in my opinion. Rumor had it, he once wedged every single person in the school in a single day, with only his index finger,"

"And you let him bully you just like that?"

"Uh, do you realize what gonna happen if we do? He gets even on anyone who tattles on him," Linda said. "I heard the last person to do so had to have a full body cast AND had to take therapy cases,"

"What! How is he not in jail?"

"You know...that's a good question, I wonder why he's not in juvy yet,"

I wasn't sure to be shocked or angry at this. If this jerk was back at home hoooooy boy, fun, fun, fun, fun, fun.

 _"No Dawn,"_ my mind scolded me. _"Killing does not solve everything, no matter what everyone else says. You're not a psychopath like everyone else,"_

Am I?

But this was school not home, and sadly violence wouldn't work as well. (for obvious reasons, duh)

 **'sigh'**

So the only thing I could do right now is give him my trademark death stare.

Too bad he never noticed it, since Linda pulled me away. However, my gaze held on him until he was lost in the crowd.

 _"Note to self: find a way to make this jerk's day a living hell,"_ I thought.

* * *

School so far was ok, I guess. Just had Math, English and World History. Luckily the homework load wasn't that big, yet, but I think I can plow through it in the next...I dunno... half hour or so? (I'm not lazy, just very laid-back)

Anyways, I found Linda in my English class and that Tess girl in my World History. I'm lucky that John wasn't in any of my classes, so yay?

It's lunch now and everyone's in the cafeteria eating their lunch. Most kids had school lunch (which is disgusting in my opinion, I'd rather eat Soldier's "food"/"creations"), while I had a Sandvich and some potato chips.

No not a sandwich, a _sandvich_. There's a difference between the two, mainly that the Sandvich can heal you from almost any wound...somehow. I don't question it (and neither does anyone else), maybe it's because of the so called "mystery meat" as everyone calls it?

"Hai Dawn!" I looked up to find the poofy haired girl plop down in front of me with her lunch. "How's your day going?"

"Eeeeh, it's ok, though back home is a bit more interesting than here,"

"Really? Your house must be something to rival school,"

"No kidding," Home didn't simply rival school. Nope, it exceeds and surpasses the weird levels here.

"Sup Lin," Tess came over and sat next to me before faceplanting on the table. "Neeeeeeeghhh,"

"Let me guess, not enough sleep again,"

"No, I actually got enough sleep this time," she said. I doubt that though, I saw her dozing off in World History, luckily she woke up before Mr. Huber found out she napped through the Victorian Age. "How the heck do you stay so peppy all the time?"

"That's my little secret," Linda said with a giggle. "That and I actually have a schedule so I can finish all my homework so I don't have to pull an all-nighter,"

"Lucky you," she turned to me. "Did I see you before?"

"You ran into me this morning," I said. "Name's Dawn,"

"Oh...ok then," she looked over me. "What's with the cowgirl getup?"

"Tess!" Linda scolded.

"What? I'm just asking,"

"Nah, it's fine. My dad's from Texas, guess he brought along the culture as well. At least it keeps me cool," I really didn't care what people thought what I wore, considering everyone else in my family gets looked at funny whenever they go to town, especially Spy, and sometimes Mom, when she wears her suit.

'SPLAT!'

"Hm?" We turned to find a kid facedown in his lunch, obviously he tripped, no thanks to an outstretched leg that belonged to a certain someone.

"Nice one, John," one of John's cronies said as he hi-fived him.

"Never saw it coming," he said.

The three chuckled to themselves before walking away.

"I think we should him out of there before he suffocates in whatever that used to be," I said after a brief pause.

"Yeah...good idea," Tess said.

* * *

 **A/N: I wanted to write more but school should stay in session a little longer, and all of you have been waiting months now for the next chapter. So here it is.**

 **Till next time,**

 **-D.W**


	5. Chapter 4: After School Activities

**A/N: Oh look, I updated. Jeezus, how long has it been? Anyways, I'm back with this story.**

* * *

"Oi! Kid, you ok?" Tess asked, nudging the kid with her foot. "Oi!"

"Um, I think you have to pull him out of the food first." Dawn said as she grabbed the boy by the collar and hefted him up. "Hey, you ok?" she asked.

The boy gave her a thumbs up before walking off, food still on his face.

"Can he see?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, he can." Linda replied. "He's been covered in food before, so I think he used to it."

 _"I think I know someone else who can do that..."_ Dawn thought. "Remind me again, this happens on a regular basis?"

"Yup, it's almost a norm at this point."

Dawn pitched the bridge of her nose and sighed. _"Life at the base is way better than this...or at least quite similar."_

Her stomach's sudden growl reminded her of lunch and she turned back to finish it...only to find someone else eating it.

"Tess...really?" she said as she glared at the said girl.

"What? I thought you were done."

* * *

 **(Dawn's POV)**

Finally, school's is fricking over. At least it wasn't all too bad considering what happened today. Linda and Tess seem to be cool and the two kinda feel like two people I really know. (Try and guess)

It seems that the only threat here is the John kid and his goon squad. I would exact my form of frontier justice on his sorry ass, but then again frontier justice isn't exactly legal anymore.

I closed my locker and was about to walk out with the other hundred of students when I felt someone tap my shoulder.

"Yes?" I said as I turned. I expected it to be Linda or Tess, but the person who I saw was completely unexpected.

It was the boy from the cafeteria.

"Uh hi..." he said. "Thanks for helping me up earlier."

"You're welcome...ah..."

"Randy."

"...Randy, got it. Name's Dawn."

"Dawn...wait aren't you that new kid?"

"Yup."

"Oh then, well, welcome to Teufort High then. Though I believe Linda beat me to that did she?"

"Yup."

"Typical Linda, she does that to all new students, not saying that's bad in any way." he looked at his watch. "I gotta go, bye." He waved and headed into the throng of students.

He looks like a nice kid, wonder if he's in any of my classes...?

I soon entered the sea of students as well and followed the crowd until we got outside.

Unlike most of the students who go to the school, I can't simply "walk" home since it's miles from here, though I can run half the distance before tiring. (I run ten miles, _daily_ , again blame Soldier)

Instead I have to wait for someone to pick me up and...oh god are they in...? No way...no fucking way.

Why are they in the bread van?

"Hello Private Dawn!" Soldier shouted as he leaned out from the truck.

* * *

"Why the bread van?" I asked Soldier. Heavy was driving the truck while Scout snored in the back on top of some crates.

"We need to pick supplies from the drop off point!" Soldier said. "They are vital to defeating the enemy!"

I looked towards Heavy for clarification.

"Ms. Pauling wanted us to pick up crates from post office." he said. "We were passing by so we decided to pick you up as well."

"Ok...just next time, take the truck instead of this. Cause this looks like the world's raspiest, suspect-like van."

"Da, Heavy wanted truck, but cab is too small for Heavy."

"Oh, I see."

Suddenly the video phone in front of me rang. I pressed a button to answer it and Ms. Pauling's face popped up.

"Hey guys, I need you do one last thin-what are you doing here Dawn?" she said. "Hold up, why's Dawn with you guys?"

"We picked her up when we were finished with first job." Heavy responded. "We did not know of second job."

"Ugh, this could complicate things...Dawn are you capable of defending yourself?"

"Do I really need to answer that? I mean, I was raised with nine mercs for fifteen years and counting." I said back.

"Ok, I just don't want to piss your mom, Wren, off. Even though I'm her superior, she scares me."

The others shifted uncomfortably in their seats at the name of my mom. I could understand their uneasiness.

"Anyways, there's one more package I need you four to pick up. Here's the address..."

* * *

The address Ms. Pauling gave us led to an old, rundown flour mill.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Scout asked.

"347 Gordon Road." I said pointing to the address that was hanging off the building. "Though I was kinda expecting it to be something else than a flour mill."

"Why you say that?"

"We're in the middle of a desert. Do you see anyone growing grain around here?"

"Uh yes, there." Heavy pointed across the street to a field filled with grain.

"I stand corrected."

"Alright men and woman, we go in, get the package, and get out, understand?" he cocked a Shotgun before turning to me. "Private, guard the van."

"What!"

"You heard me, the last thing I want is your sorry ass bleeding out there. That and Pyro..."

"Da, Heavy knows little girl wants to fight little men. But Heavy does not want little girl to get hurt." he said as he loaded his Shotgun.

"Awwwww..." I slumped in my chair.

"Don't worry toots, we'll save some for you, if Soldier doesn't kill them all first."

"That's right!"

I sighed in disappointment as I watched the three enter the mill. The one chance to prove to everyone I can handle things like this on my own, which I know I can.

 **Twenty minutes later...**

"No, that won't work...too much torque." I said as I erased the pencil marks. "Maybe adding a bigger spring?"

I scribbled it down in my notebook. Recently, I found an old jackhammer in Dad's workshop and I'm trying to make it into some kind of "rideable" jackhammer thing. Only thing hampering me is the amount of power that the thing produces, which is not a lot. To compensate I have to adjust the thing so you can actually move without tearing the ground up in the process.

"Fuck, why are they taking so long? It's getting hot in this damn thing."

Even though the sun was staring to set, it was sure as hell hot out there and no less inside the van, and the windows were open for pete's sake.

"Screw decency, it's fucking hot out here." I took off my shirt and vest so the only thing I was sitting in was my bra, shorts, and shoes. "Why can only men take their shirts off without attracting attention?"

I wiped the sweat off my brow and started to figure out how to supercharge a tiny ass engine without tearing the entire thing apart when I started to hear gunshots.

"About time they started..." I mumbled.

 **'CRASH!'**

I quickly turned to find Solider lying on the ground after what looks like he...smashed through a boarded up window?

"Tactical retreat!" he shouted as he got up scrambled to his feet and raced towards the van. Bullets flying all around him. "I need help!"

"Shit." I put on my vest and grabbed the SMG that was sitting on the dash. I opened the driver's side door and fired back at whoever was shooting Soldier.

The American jumped into van and I closed the door.

"Soldier, what happened? Where's everyone else?" I asked.

"Pinned down by the enemy. I risked my life to get more munitions." he raced towards the back and started tearing open crates. "And put some goddam clothes on woman!"

"It was getting hot in here! And why don't you complain when mom's like this?"

"...no reason..." he pulled out his signature Rocket Launcher. "There we go, now we need this, this, this, maybe this, and this!" he started tossing weapons towards me. "You got everything?"

"Uh, a Scattergun, Winger, Reserve Shooter, a Sandman, and a Family Business." I said. Luckily there was a empty backpack in the van so I shoved the weapons inside. "Here." I started to give the bag to Soldier when he looked at me funny. "What?"

"You are coming right?" he said as he slung a Shotgun on his back. "We need all the help we can get."

I smiled. "You read my mind." I reloaded the SMG and stuck a Pistol in the waistband of my pants.

Just then a bullet shattered the driver's side window, followed by the noise of bullets hitting the side of the van.

"Out the back, private!" Soldier said as he opened the back. "Go, go, go!"

Soldier launched a rocket towards the window where the shooter was and exploded it and the person behind it. We charged the mill and took cover from where Soldier first busted out.

He looked inside and promptly jumped inside, I soon followed after him.

"This way!" he shouted as he switched to his Shotgun.

 **Meanwhile...**

"What's taking them so long? They were supposed to arrive thirty minutes ago." Pyro said with a sigh. She was staring out the window watching the sunset. She wore a different fire retardant suit now since her gender wasn't much of a secret anymore. It was more form fitting, showing off her large upper and lower assets. She still had her air tank strapped to her back, and her mask, now only a partial gas mask that covered her face, hung off her belt.

"Well, the distance from here to the school is quite long." Engi replied as he walked up next to her. "They should arrive any minute now, I suppose."

"Do you think it was really necessary to send her off anyway? I mean plenty of kids are homeschooled right?"

"True...true. We'll see if she likes it there, if not, then I'll try something."

"Yeah..." she watched the sun slowly go down when she felt...a disturbance.

A **maternal** disturbance.

"Engi, would you kindly get a gun, and start the truck?" she asked.

"W-w-why?"

She reached down and grabbed her gas mask and slipped it over her face before turning to the Texan.

"Do. I. Need. To. Explain?" she hissed through the mask.

Engi quickly shook his head.

"Good." Pyro gave him a quick smooch on the cheek before walking off.

"Ah guess that's what everyone feels like on the receiving end."

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry about the long delay, school was not forgiving for the last part of my senior year. But since it's done, I have a few spare hours to work on this.**

 **I'm surprised how much people still read this story, given the lack of updates, but ok.**

 **Wonder if I should have OCs in this...?**

 **Till next time,**

 **-D.W**


	6. Chapter 5: Advice

**A/N: Next chapter. Have fun.**

* * *

"Heavy blames Scout for trouble we in."

"My fault! How is MY fault fatso? I didn't even say anything!"

"You made man angry with finger."

"Whatever."

The two men were currently hiding behind an overturned table and trying to find a way to escape the hoard of bullets flying overhead. They ran out of ammo long ago and were waiting for Soldier to return with more ammo and maybe more munitions.

"What's taking that dumbass so long?" Scout spat.

"Even though Soldier is stupid baby, Heavy knows Soldier comes through. He will never let us down."

"Oh riiiiight!"

 **'BOOM!' 'BOOM!' 'BOOM!'**

"My arm!" someone shouted.

"Ha! You fight like a girl!" Soldier shouted as he vaulted over to the two. "Greeting maggots!" he said as he adjusted his Rocket Launcher. "I have returned with more weapons and ammunition!"

"Where is it then?"

"Right here!" Dawn said as she landed next to Soldier. "Sup guys?"

Heavy and Scout were surprised by the girl's sudden appearance.

"Dawn, what are you doing here? And why are you...?"

"It got hot, ok? Sheesh, what's your guys problem?" she said as she shoved the Scattergun into Scout's hands. "Now shoot back or something."

"Uh, yeah...got it." Scout said as he hopped out of cover. "Yo meat bags! I got a present for yah!"

"Little girl shouldn't be here." Heavy said as he grabbed the Family Business. "It is dangerous."

"Heavy, my life was in constant danger ever since I was born, cause you know..."

"Still, is dangerous. Pyro is not going to be happy."

"Do not worry my fellow American!" Soldier said to Heavy. "I will not let this girl die. I will die before she does, if it has to come to that!"

"Uh, Soldier? Heavy isn't...actually never mind." Dawn said as she got her SMG out. "Let's fight."

"Roger that!" Soldier said as he vaulted over the table. "ATTACK!"

A rocket tore through the enemies like a knife through butter, but it also shook the unstable building as they exploded.

"Hey watch it!" Scout shouted in the confusion. "You're going to bring the building down!"

"Does it look like I care?" Soldier responded.

"WE DO!" the other three shouted back.

Eventually, the four were able to clear out the building of the armed men. Bodies littered the wooden floor, as well as a butt load of guns and spent bullets and cartridges.

"Are we clear?" Soldier asked.

"I'm good." Scout said.

"Da."

"I don't see any-"

"Move and I blow your brains out kid."

The three turned and saw there was one more goon left. He was hit in the left shoulder and was bleeding, but he wasn't dead yet. He held a pistol to Dawn's head.

"God dammit! You commie bastard better lower that gun or I'll show you the wrong end of a rocket launcher!" Soldier said as he aimed the Shotgun at him.

"Try me you-gak!" before the man could say anything else someone grabbed him from behind and threw him to the ground. Before he could recover an axe cleaved through his head.

And that axe belonged to a certain pyromaniac.

"Uh, I think we should get that package, right guys?" Scout said as he slowly made his way out of the room.

"Yeah..." Soldier said as he and Heavy both followed.

Dawn started to follow them when she heard her mother clearing her throat.

"Where do you think you're going, young lady?"

Dawn stood in place for a few tense seconds before turning to face her mother. She could see she was still in her work clothes, and the look of anger, no disappointment, was in her eyes. Pyro took off her gas mask and clipped it to her belt before sighing and crossing her arms.

"Care to explain?"

"..."

"C'mon, we don't have all day."

"I just wanted to help the guys out, that's all."

"Dawn, really? What where you thinking? You could've gotten-"

"I know! I know! I know the risks. I just want to show-"

"Let me guess: that you are not a little girl anymore." Pyro finished.

"Yes! Wait what?"

Pyro walked over to Dawn and placed a gloved hand on her shoulder. "Dawn, I know that you are around the age where independence is something you want, and that you are not a little girl anymore." she said. "And I know the guys know it as well."

"But we all know that you lack what we have: experience." she continued. "I'm not saying you don't have any, but I'm saying you don't have enough."

Dawn nodded.

"I was just like you when I was your age. I thought I was ready for the world, but when I stepped into it..." she trailed off. "I just want you to be ready."

Dawn felt a hand lift her head up into her mother's eyes.

"You are not ready to do what I do, Dawn. But I know you will reach there...eventually."

Dawn slowly wrapped her arms around her mother and squeezed her into a hug, her mother did likewise.

"So...how was school?"

"It was...interesting."

* * *

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Pyro shouted at Soldier. "I know you are brain dead, but pulling my daughter into this is the STUPIDIST thing you have done!"

"For you information sister, Private Dawn is more than than capable of taking those men down." he replied. "Sure, she may be a little rusty, but I see her as a competent soldier!"

"Though she may be skilled, she has no experience outside the base, Soldier." Spy said.

"Exactly." Pyro added.

"In here, the base is a controlled environment, predictable, and easy to pick up on. In the real world, that is simply not possible. Random and unpredictable events happen and can cause even the most trained mercenary to falter, all because he or she could not adapt to the situation."

"Experience? Who needs that when you have pure American power!"

Everyone sighed at the patriot's ignorance.

"You don't get it, do yah soldier boy." Engi said as he facepalmed.

Meanwhile, Dawn was staring out her bedroom's window into the desert.

"Need more experience? I do have experience." she mumbled. "For Christ's sake, I survived fifteen years with these people. That counts, right Ralph?"

She turned back to her bed where a large, stuffed Reindeeracorn sat. (It was a gift from Christmas from her mother)

"Really, that's all you have to say?"

The stuffed animal only stared at her.

"...and I'm talking to a stuffed animal. Great."

 **Timeskip**

It was the middle of the night and the RED base was completely asleep. It was one of those nights were EVERYONE got to sleep at a reasonable time.

Dawn was up though, she had trouble falling asleep and decided to get a drink from the kitchen fridge. It was pitch black in the hallways so she had to carry a flashlight so she wouldn't bump into anything.

She soon arrived at the kitchen and opened the fridge. She pushed around the things inside it looking for her canteen she kept in there.

"Beer, BONK!, wine, more beer, Sandvich, Steak, ah...there it is." she grabbed the water container and was about to drink from it when she heard something from outside.

Curious to see what made the noise, she set the canteen back in the fridge and flicked on her flashlight. She looked outside through the kitchen window, scanning to see the perpetrator.

After a few minutes, she dismissed the noise coming from one of Soldier's raccoons rummaging the trash bins. Dawn went back to the fridge, grabbed her canteen, and downed it.

 _"That's some really tart apple juice."_ she thought as she put the canteen back in the fridge.

Unbeknownst to her, she grabbed the wrong canteen. She grabbed a similar one that was right next to hers. On it was a sticky note that read:

CAUTION: DO NOT DRINK!

-MEDIC

Meanwhile outside, a figure cloaked in black watched as the girl walked away. It made sure she was gone before disappearing into the darkness.

* * *

 **A/N: And there we go with the next chapter.**

 **Till next time,**

 **-D.W**


	7. Chapter 6: The BLUs

_Two months later..._

The sun rose once again upon the desert base, slowly illuminating the buildings and slowly bringing its inhabitants awake from slumber. A white dove that was stained with blood flew into the Med-Bay. It landed on the observation lamp causing the other birds roosting there to stir slightly, but they still remained sleeping.

Archimedes was amazed that his siblings were still asleep, usually all of them would be up and about already. He flew off the lamp and back out the window he came in. He landed on a carcass of a wild dog and started to examine it like his master would. He wished his siblings would join in on the fun. He didn't know why they hated what he did, after all their master did it all the time in front of them.

Elsewhere in the base, the youngest member also starting to stir. Dawn groaned as the sun crept onto her face. She turned over and tried to fall back to asleep, but, alas, the sun proved to be too strong of a foe to ignore.

"Sun...go away..." she mumbled as she tried to cover herself with her blankets. But doing that made it uncomfortably hot for her. "Alright, fine. I'm up."

Shaking off the sleep that was still in her, Dawn used her hand to pull away the hair that was in front of her face. She sat on her bed for a moment and turned to the reindeer plush. "Morning Ralph."

Ralph said nothing back.

"Not a morning person, either huh?"

"..."

"I'll take that as a "yes"."

Today wasn't a school day, so Dawn was able to catch a bit more Zzz's than on a weekday. Usually the sun would be barely above the horizon when she woke on those days.

It's been at least two months since her first day at Teufort and appearently things had been going well for Dawn. She developed a group of friends which included Linda, Tess, and Randy. She also developed the status of that smart and beautiful girl that most people talk about, which also gained her some enemies in return.

Actually more like nemesis and her cronies. John was more of an annoyance than a threat.

The nemesis was Nancy, or better known as the _former_ smart and beautiful girl that everyone talked about. But that's a story for another time.

In addition of having a change in social life, there had been some changes to Dawn personally. Over the two months she'd gone from being chubby to...well...beefy to say the least. The muscles on her arms and legs were defiantly defined now, instead of being covered by a layer of fat. She also slimmed down a bit, giving herself a somewhat chubbish, hourglass figure.

The changes were small and, at first, not very noticable. When they did become noticed, it wasn't really much of a deal. After all, she did work out on a regular basis.

"I wonder if everyone's out right now?" Dawn said to herself as she dressed. "Cause I would've heard Soldier by now."

She paused by the mirror to tie her hair into a ponytail. She wore a simple red tank top , brown shorts, and her shoes. She grabbed her Stetson before walking out.

Her suspicions were correct when she reached the kitchen. On the fridge was a hastily written letter from her father:

 _Dawn,  
The team got an early morning call to do something for the Administrator.  
Should be back around noon or so.  
Food's in fridge if you want breakfast.  
_

 _-Dad_

 _"I wonder where they had to go?"_ Dawn thought as she grabbed the milk so she could make cereal.

* * *

"So what is it Engi?" Sniper asked.

The RED team were called around some time before sunrise to meet at Ms. Pauling in Teufort. When they arrived at the meeting point, the woman shoved a folder in Engi's hands before running off. Right now the REDs were having their breakfast at the local diner.

Engi closed the folder, "Well..." he started. "BLU's dead."

The other seven members looked up from their breakfasts.

"Did I just hear you say that BLUs, as in the BLU team, is dead?"

"Yes, and I'll explain."

"You better, Engineer," Spy said. "Cause I doubt that all of our colleagues would simply "die" for no reason."

"According to this, last night around 1:00 or so, someone or someONES, tampered with BLU's Respawn. And then proceeded to MURDER every single BLU mercenary in their sleep."

"Are yah sure?" Scout asked. "It kinda sounds far fetched to me."

Spy took the folder from Engi and proceeded to read it. "Well it ain't," he continued. "However, not everyone on BLU is dead though."

"Which one of those sissy BLU are still alive?" Soldier asked.

"Three are not dead," Spy answered. "One is the BLU Pyro, the second is the Medic, and the last...what the...?"

"What is it crouton?! C'mon spill it!"

"BLU Pyro's...daughter?"

The others eyes widened in shock.

"Let me see that!" Scout snatched the folder from Spy.

"My counterpart has a daughter?" Pyro asked.

"Ten bucks she square danced with Engineer." Sniper said.

"No," Spy said as he grabbed back the folder. "I'm afraid you just lost that money, bushman."

"Hey, I'm not done yet!" Scout whined.

"The current BLU Pyro recently replaced the previous Pyro about five months ago. It says that she was a single mother before this."

"Another woman on the battlefield...great." Soldier said before getting knocked out by Pyro.

"How old's the girl?" Sniper asked.

"The report inside lists her age 15," Engi said. "If anything, she's should be around the same age as Dawn."

"One question, other than the obvious, why do we need to know this?" Pyro asked.

"We are to house the surviving BLU mercs," Spy answered. "Also an indefinite ceasefire has been called until further notice."

The mercs shifted uncomfortably in their seats. However, they weren't nervous about bringing BLU members into the base.

"Ah think we should start heading back," Engi said after the pause. "Ah need to beef up security to ensure WE don't get attacked."

* * *

(Dawn's POV)

"Gah...how does Heavy manage to not hurt himself with this thing?" I said as she massaged her taped hands. I was currently boxing on one of the two punching bags in the training room. One bag was filled with sand while the other was filled with concrete. (Heavy said the one with sand was "too easy")

Today I wanted to try out Heavy's bag, but I was starting to regret it after my hands started to hurt after a few punches and jabs. Letting out a breath, I continued to punch the rock hard bag until my hands started to bleed from the abuse.

When my hands started to bleed, I decided to stop tourturing myself and grabbed a couple of small health kits to stop the bleeding. Like Heavy's sandviches, these Mann Co. made "health kits" somehow heals people when used, though HOW it heals is still a mystery.

I made over to a small chair that had her hat and a small towel on it. I picked up the towel and wiped my face with it.

I was about to turn around to get to the weights when someone ran into me. The impact sent both me and whoever ran into me to the ground with the person falling on top of me.

"Crap! Sorry, I tripped Dawn!" Scout quickly said.

"You tripping? That's a first." I said back.

"For the record, I was carrying stuff." He motioned with his head to the boxes beside us.

"Whatever, now get off me-" before I could say more, I felt something touching-no- _ **squeezing**_ my...no fucking way.

"Scout..."

"Yeah?"

"Where are your hands?"

"Uh, they are...oh...oh...OH SHIT!" The Bostonian shot up and ran as far away to the other side of the room. He was visible shaking, his face was red as he stared at his hands. "Fuck, fuck, FUCK! What the fuck did I do?"

I was red as well, and I crossed my arms around my chest in embarrassment. Eventually I was able to find my voice.

"Scout, what the FUCK?!"

"I didn't mean to, I'm so sorry!"

"Well, LOOK next time!"

Scout was now curled up in the corner of the room. "I am so dead. I am SO dead." He repeated this over and over while rocking back and forward. "I just fondled a psychopath's daughter, why me?"

"Ok, as long as this is kept under wraps, everything should be-"

'WHAM!'

"WHAT?!"

We both slowly turned around and saw my mom standing a few feet from me. A box filled with stuff at her feet. Her hands and left eye twitched.

"How long were you standing there?" Scout slowly asked.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"

And that was the sound of my mom screaming like a T-Rex.

I turned and saw Scout mouthing 'help me'.

I sighed. My workout turned from punching a bag to preventing my mother from killing one of my uncles.

* * *

"And here is one of the guest rooms." Engi said. "Unfortunately, we only have two and ah know that your Medic probably wants his own room..."

"I think we can make do." BLU Pyro said. Unlike her RED counterpart, BLU Pyro was more pear-shaped, or in other words a bit bottom heavy. She had slightly dirty blond hair that went down to her shoulders and brown eyes. She wore a light blue sweater and blue jeans with her work boots.

"Ah think we might have some cots or an inflatable mattress around here." the Texan said as he scratched his head. "If not, ah might head out to get one or something."

"Oh you don't need to do that! If anything, my daughter get the bed. I'll be fine on the floor."

"Look Ms. Pegru..."

"You can call me Flora, no need for formalities."

"Uh, Flora, ah know we're supposed to hate each other. But that's only on the battlefield, and ah know how hard the last couple of hours it's been for yah. Ah just wanna make sure this doesn't get worse from here on out."

"I-I appreciate the hospitality Mr. Conagher."

"Shoot, that's mah father. Dell's fine ma'am."

"Mr. Conagher, you in here?" A girl walked into the room. She had a slim, yet muscular figure. Her blond hair was a short bob cut and had light gray eyes. She wore a blue sleeveless croptop, tan pants, and black shoes. Like her mother, she also looked bottom heavy.

"Veronica isn't it? What do ya'll need?" Engi asked.

"The others wanted to know where you are. Saying something that you were the only one who could calm Pyro down?"

"Oh...can't they calm her down?"

From the room, the three could hear screaming coming from down the hall.

"Hold her down, maggots!"

"Little woman is strong!"

"Why isn't the bloody tranquilizer working doc?!"

"It's supposed to be! I gave her three doses already!"

"YOU ARE SO LUCKY THESE GUYS ARE HOLDING ME BACK, SCOUT! YOU ARE DAMN LUCKY, YOU SONOFABITCH!"

Engi sighed. "Ah guess they don't, 'scuse me." he said as he left to the commotion.

"They are quite a bunch aren't they?" Flora said with a smile. "Very different from our team."

Veronica nodded. "So do you need help unpacking?"

"No, I got it. Why don't you find that other girl that lives here? I think she's around your age from what I heard."

"M'kay." Veronica left her mom alone in the room as she decided to explore the base some more. She was given a quick tour by the RED Engi already, but it couldn't hurt to look around.

She quietly hummed to herself as she walked down the red colored hallways, her curiosity was stimulated when she noticed one of the doors were open. Looking around, she decided to look what was inside.

The room itself was quite similar to the other rooms she saw before. However, she did notice that there was a small workbench off to the side with what looks to be a jackhammer sitting on it, and on the bed, a large plush reindeer.

"Who's room is this?" she wondered out loud.

"That would be mine."

Veronica turned around to find a girl standing in the doorway.

"Name's Dawn, what's yours partner?"

* * *

 **A/N: Well...this was supposed to be up some time ago. And yes, the time skip was necessary. Let me know what you think in the review section.**

 **Till next time,**

 **-D.W**


	8. Chapter 7: Meetings

**(Veronica's POV)**

I had to look twice at the girl that walked in. I mean...damn. And she's supposed to be my age as well?

I was about an inch or two taller than her, but that seemed to be the only thing that I seemed to have over her. Her arms look like they've been ripped straight from a bodybuilder and stitched onto her, and her legs...and I thought mine looked ripped.

And holy crap her boobs, I did not realize they can achieve that size on any normal human being. And it's working that tank top she was wearing to its limits. I'm fucking done if they're real.

I must've been staring for some time now, since the girl had to physically shake me out of my stupor.

"Hey, you ok? Is someone in there?" she said.

I blinked. "Uh, yes, sorry. I, uh, well, you know..." I stammered.

She sighed. "Let me guess: You are surprised/shocked/astonished at what you're seeing, I am fifteen, and these things are real." She cupped the two breasts with her hands. "I get that so much these days..."

"They're...real, can I...?"

I immediately blushed and instantly regretted what came out of my mouth.

"No."

Great now she thinks I'm some kind of pervert.

"...So you're name's Dawn, right?" I said after an awkward silence.

"Yes!"

"I'm Veronica Pergu, my mom is the BLU Pyro."

"Really? My mom is the RED Pyro."

Hm, that would explain the massive bust. I've seen that the RED Pyro had a similar size bust as well.

"Who's your dad?" I asked.

"RED Engineer, yours?"

"Ah...I really don't know. Mom said he left or something when I was young."

"That must be tough."

"I've seen worse." I said with a shrug. "So when did your family move here?"

She cocked her head. "What?"

"You came from somewhere else, didn't you? Cause I moved her after mom got a job here."

"Uh, I was born on the base, and lived here for all my life."

Wait a second...she whaaaat?

"You...were born, here, in a merc base."

She nodded.

"With seven other deadly mercs..."

"And your point is...?"

"You either must be the luckiest and/or deadliest kid I've ever met in my life," I continued. "I mean, like, how did you survive?"

Dawn adjusted her hat. "Well, majority of the others kinda liked me, so we didn't have to worry about them. That and mom is kinda overprotective."

At this point, we heard more crashing coming from somewhere else in the base.

"MY SPINE! SHE BROKE MY AMERICAN SPINE!"

"DOCTOR! HELP NOW!"

"I thought you said it was kicking in!"

"It vas! The amount I gave her is enough to knock out an elephant!"

"LET. ME. GOOOOOOOO!"

More sounds of things being broken.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAH! DOCTOR! HELP!"

"Jeezus, what got her so riled up?" I asked.

"Scout fondled me-"

"WHAT?!"

"On ACCIDENT! Can you let me finish my sentence before jumping to conclusions?"

"But...why? What happened?"

"We ran into each other and when he was getting up, you know. And I guess mom saw it in the making."

"You don't seem too pissed about it, which concerns me."

"Oh no, I was pissed, but it was an accident. But if he actually did..." she cracked her knuckles. "Let's just say he'd wish she was beating him up and not me."

For the first time in my life, I was terrified. The murderous aura that resonated off Dawn right now made me shiver. It also didn't help that seemed to grow the more she talked.

"Oh, he wouldn't see it coming...every bone in his scrawny little body will break, and I would enjoy his screams of agony as he slowly pales from internal bleeding."

At this point, the aura was so strong, I was starting to work up a cold sweat. And that devilish grin...good god.

"But like I said it was an accident," she said with a cheerful smile. "So what brings you to my room?"

I almost face faulted. _"Did she really do an 180?"_

"Uh, the door was open and I decided to look. Sorry, for coming in without your permission."

"Ah don't worry, I would've done the same if I were you," she waved my apology off.

"I just wanted to get a better understanding of the base, since it may be different than ours."

"I can show you around, just let me change into something more dry."

I tried not to stare again while she was changing in a red shirt, which was very hard to do. Instead I turned my attention to the large plush animal that was on her bed.

"Um, just wondering...why do you have a reindeer/unicorn plush with you?"

"My mom gave it to me as a Christmas gift. His name is Ralph."

Ralph, you may not be alive, but you are one lucky stuff animal.

* * *

 **(3rd Person POV)**

"So your Medic keeps a head of our Spy in his refrigerator?" Veronica asked. The two exited the Med-Bay.

"Yeah." Dawn replied.

"Why?"

"I dunno, he said what the goal of it was to me once, but I forgot," she said. "Say, I wonder if they're still having trouble with mom."

"No we got her sedated," Medic said with a huff as he walked up to us. "I almost used up an entire vial of sedatives. Your mother is quite the animal."

"No one else got hurt, right?"

"Vell, Soldier has his spin broken, Heavy has a possible concussion and head trauma, and Sniper has a black eye."

"Is your mother always like this?" Veronica asked.

"Only vhen her daughter is violated or hurt," the German replied. "Pyro is particularly protective of Fraude Dawn in most cases, which I find strange considering her mental health." He muttered that last bit so only Dawn could hear it. "Anyways, I need to heal the others, so 'scuse me."

"It's a miracle Scout never got sent to Respawn." Dawn said. "I think she went easy on everyone."

"Your mom sent someone on you team to Respawn?"

"Not yet, the worst came from tearing Soldier's arms off."

Veronica winced. "Why?"

"I was ten and he decided to take me rocket jumping. Let's just say, she had a borderline heart attack."

"My mom would've done the same."

We went out to the living room and noticed the carnage that Pyro caused. Multiple pieces of furniture were broken, and general damage to walls and the...ceiling?

"Is Soldier's head stuck in the ceiling?" Dawn asked to no one in particular.

"Yeah," Sniper said as he held a bag of peas to his eye. "Pyro kinda stuck him up there."

"I would actually like it right here if I wasn't in so much PAIN!" Soldier said, his voice muffled.

Pyro was off to the side, dozing off and tied up with three sets of chains. Heavy was unconscious on the ground. Demo was drinking his scrumpy at an undamaged table, and the others were milling around and checking the damage.

"Wow, your mom did all this?" Veronica asked.

"Apperantly so. I'm surprised she doesn't channel all this anger on the battlefield." Dawn replied.

"Ah think she doesn't since she may go outta control, if yah know what I mean lass." Demo said with a chuckle.

 **Later that night...**

"Wait, so you don't have a place to sleep?" Dawn asked.

"No I do. It's just my mom is giving me the bed." Veronica replied. "She's fine on the floor."

"Noooooo! That's not ok!" the Southern girl pouted. "Everyone should get a bed to sleep on." Dawn suddenly got an idea. "Hey, why don't we share my bed? Your mom would be way happier that way."

 _"Truth be told, she is right."_ Veronica thought. _"After all, waking up in the middle of the night to find someone poised to kill you doesn't contribute to a good night's sleep."_

"Fine I'll share the bed."

"Ok! Just tell your folks," Dawn said as she turned and started to walk away. "I'm going to shower."

"But isn't the others showering?"

"Girl, these are co-ed showers. Unless you want to shower with cold water, then be my guest."

* * *

 **(Dreamscape)**

 _Veronica found herself in the middle of a school hallway. Nearly identical lockers neatly lined each side of the hallways. Students were chatting in their small groups, waiting for the bell to ring._

 _"Where am I?" she asked herself._

 _Suddenly, the hall went silent and the students disappeared. Confused and slightly spoked, she looked around to see where they may have gone._

 _Then she heard the crying._

 _She looked to the left and saw the massacre._

 _At least half a dozen students were on the ground, bleeding profusely from their heads. The way they were scattered looked like dolls just dropped on the ground. The lockers around them showed signs of damage as if someone slammed the students into them._

 _In the midst of the carnage was a girl crying. She was on her knees and covered in blood, but Veronica could tell it wasn't hers._

 _She slowly approached the girl, but when she got close. She too disappeared._

 _"Ok this is getting really creepy..." she said. Before she could do anything, something knocked her to the ground. She rolled over and started to get up but a foot slammed onto her chest, pinning her to the ground._

 _Veronica looked up and saw the girl standing on top of her, grinning madly. But what was unsettling was how closely she resembled Veronica, but younger._

 _"NeVeR fORgEt..."_

 _Then it went pitch black._

Veronica woke with a start and in a cold sweat. She looked around and found herself safe and sound back in Dawn's room. And Dawn...she was still cuddling Ralph in her sleep.

She lied back down and sighed.

"Never forget...right..." she mumbled and feel back into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Kinda short, but it's a good introduction chapter. More stuff on the way.**

 **Till next time,**

 **-D.W**


	9. Chapter 8: Lazy Sunday

Veronica eventually woke up, but not because of another nightmare, but rather because of the daylight that slowly filled the room. Sighing softly, she tried to snuggle more into her pillow and drift back off to sleep. However, there was one problem.

It wasn't her pillow she was snuggling into in.

Her eyes shot open in stunned shock when she realized WHAT she was trying to bury herself into.

Dawn's chest.

Veronica's face turned a bright red in an instant. Luckily, Dawn didn't notice whatsoever; she was still fast asleep. Veronica tried to scoot away from Dawn but found herself unable to. A closer inspection found out that Dawn had an arm wrapped around her torso in a rather strong embrace.

Veronica tried to scoot again but this time she was pulled closer to the other girl.

"Zzzz...but Baron Fluffykins...cuddletime lasts five more minutes...zzzz..." Dawn muttered. "After we can shoot some balloons out of the cannon...zzzz..."

Veronica internally sighed. Sure it was a bit awkward to be this close to her roommate, but at least it was cozy and comfortable.

 **Meanwhile...**

"...and zen Pyro came into zhe infirmary bleeding from two knife wounds to the abdomen," BLU Medic said. "I quickly healed her and asked her why she had zhese wounds."

"What happened after that?" Engi asked. The Texan and Spy were interviewing the German so they could get a better idea what happened the night before.

"She said that she vas attacked in her sleep, but was able to fight off the intruder. I guess her time with you helped her to stay alive," he motioned to Spy. "Anyvay, I put the base into lockdown and tried to see if the others were ok, but..."

"They were dead." Spy finished.

"Correct, I hope zhat the Respawn would bring them back, but someone broke it, if zhat's vhat I heard."

"Did Pyro ever see who it was?" Engi asked.

"Nein, I asked her after I healed her, but she said it was dark and the intruder jumped out the window after she fought him/her off," Medic adjusted his glasses. "I'm glad frau Veronica is safe, Pyro would be very broken if she were to perish as well."

"I see," Spy said. "Do you have any idea who may have wanted BLU dead?"

"Nein, if it was Gray zhen someone is still carrying on his legacy, but zhat is improbable. My RED counterpart and I confirmed he and his "daughter" died in zhe explosion zhat destroyed his HQ."

"Well, thanks for the help doc," Engi said.

"Ja, ja, if I remember anything else zhat may help I'll contact you two. Now excuse me, I have to calibrate my Medi-Guns now."

"You know, I find it strange that BLU was attacked and not us," Spy said as BLU Medic walked away.

"And why?"

"Since we are more competent than our BLU counterparts. If anything a killer should take out the strongest before moving on to the weaker ones...unless..."

"Unless what?"

"Unless, they are just using BLU as lab rats before moving on to bigger prey-us."

"That's troubling..." Engi scratched his head and sighed. "Who else would want us dead?"

* * *

"You shot your first gun at eight? Wow, that's early." Veronica said as she fired a pistol at the target.

"My dad said he shot his at six, so it's not really much of a big deal." Dawn said back as she reloaded her SMG. "So what else can you use?"

"Not much, always found the pistol my type of gun. What's yours?"

"I don't really know. I am capable of using every single weapon inside our armory with the exception of Heavy's miniguns."

"Let me guess: he doesn't want you to touch it?"

"No, it's kinda heavy. The thing is at least three hundred pounds minimum," she replied. "I can lift it, but only for a couple of seconds."

"Wow, I wonder how Heavy manages to lift the gun anyways?"

"For a man his size, I bet it isn't hard for him to."

As soon as Dawn finished her sentence, her stomach noisily growled.

"Huh, I guess it's time for lunch isn't it?"

"You're hungry already?! We just had breakfast half n hour ago. And you had fifteen pancakes!" Veronica shouted. "I could barely finish two!"

"I had fifteen...? Dawn blinked owlishly. "I guess the others were right about my appetite then, heh, heh."

"Do you normally eat that much?" Veronica asked. Her mind wandered back to last night at dinner where she saw Dawn eat more food then everyone else combined. "Cause that appetite of yours does not look what someone your size would eat."

"As of lately, yes..." Dawn said as she looked at her slightly pudgy stomach. "I wonder why it never crossed my mind."

 **(Dawn's POV)**

 _"Have I really been eating that much?"_ I thought to myself as I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I excused myself from the training room to the bathroom and locked the door behind me. _"If I've been, why do I not look like it then?"_

Truth be told, I did notice that I was eating more than usual, but I didn't know how much it was until Veronica pointed it out. I'm actually surprised I didn't gain weight with all that extra food, which I find...strange.

I patted my stomach, it was still a bit pudgy, but not as much as it was a couple of months ago. If anything, it gave me more of a soft-like abs, but still...

Ugh, why am I getting so self conscious about this? It's not like I'm one of those people who actually cares about his or her's figure anyways.

My stomach decided to growl again, saying it wants food.

"We just ate! Could you wait like an hour or two?"

It growled again, this time a bit louder, obviously voicing its disagreement.

"Fine, but only HALF a Sandvich for now, ok?"

It gave a softer growl.

"...ok you can have one Sandvich, and it better go someplace I need it."

* * *

"Vhat is zhat?" BLU Medic asked.

"Oh zhis?" Medic said as he held up a beaker full of a red colored liquid. "I do not really know. Every time I use my uber a liquid is produced from my Medi-Gun, however I do not know what it is."

"You don't know?"

"Ja, the liquid is usually left on the battlefield, but I've decided to build a container for it so I can study vhat it may be."

"Vhy didn't you do it earlier?"

"I vas, a larger quantity in fact, but I have no idea where it is now. Either someone drank it or threw it down the drain."

"Aren't you worried about someone ingesting it?"

"Nein, if anything, it would heal minor wounds or just pass right through them with no effect. After all, it is just a byproduct of an uber charge, what's the worse it could do?"

* * *

"So Flora," Pyro asked. "Are you going to enroll Veronica in school?"

"Yes, I meant to earlier, but it's not easy to get your kid to school when you're killing people half of the time." She responded.

"Well, since we're in a cease fire it should be easier."

Flora nodded. "Actually, I'm hesitant to to send her to school again...not after what happened..."

"I'm sorry for intruding, but I'm curious why you're hesitant to sending her to school."

"It's ok, it has to come out eventually," she moved her hair to the side. "Sometime after Veronica was born, her father died in a car accident. I remarried a man who I thought was a suitable father for her, however, I saw he was nothing but a sham."

"Oh my..."

"The man was abusive to both me and Veronica, however, I was able to get away from him. The man is in jail right now, but the effects he had on both of us is still with us, especially in Veronica."

"On Veronica...?"

Flora let out a sigh. "She developed a personality in response to the abuse. A tough girl-like persona," she said. "It's so not her in any way."

"Really? She looks pretty docile to me."

"You never seen it yet. And that personality is what prevents me from sending her to school."

"Why?"

Flora swallowed hard. "S-she almost killed six people, just because they were teasing her. I had to take this job so I could pay back all the loans I had to borrow to pay off the suits and..." she started to cry and buried her face in her hands.

In any normal circumstance, a normal person would console someone by patting him or her on the back or giving them some consoling words. However, this is Pyro who we are talking about, who is anything but normal. Instead Pyro pulled Flora into one of her steel-crushing hugs.

"Aww you poor thing," she said. "I didn't realize you had such a hard time, you must be so distraught and stressed right now..."

As Pyro went on, she didn't realize the state that Flora was in. She was starting to turn blue in the face because of the bone-shattering hug Pyro was giving her and was also suffocating in Pyro's large assets.

Flora struggled to get free, but her arms were pinned to her sides and she was rapidly losing consciousness.

Luckily Dawn happened to be walking by, half a Sandvich in hand, and saw the predicament Flora was in.

"Gah! Mom! You are going to kill her if you don't let her go!" Dawn shouted.

Pyro snapped out of her monologue and quickly realized the severity of the situation. "Omigod! Flora are you ok?"

Flora flopped on her back, her face an unnatural shade of purple and her eyes comical swirls. She wheezed a little before letting out a flurry of coughs.

"Mom! You have to watch when you're hugging! Not everyone can stand up to your hugs."

Pyro said nothing back, her face was a shade of red that matched her fireproof suit. She was clearly embarrassed about what just happened.

Dawn sighed and went over to Flora, opened up her mouth and dropped the Sandvich in.

"You probably need this more than I do."

* * *

 **A/N: Don't you hate it when you mistake your friend's boobs for a pillow?**

 **Sorry for the long delay, wanted the chapter to look right.**

 **Oh I realized I never had a bio for Dawn and Veronica, so here:**

 **Dawn Conagher  
Age: 15  
Height: 5' 8''  
Weight: 167 lbs  
Bust: D**

 **Veronica Pegru  
Age: 15  
** **Height: 5' 11''  
Weight: 134 lbs  
Bust: B**

 **Till next time,**

 **-D.W**


End file.
